My Whim Criminal
by SharinPattinson
Summary: Un hombre desesperado por cambiar su estilo de vida. Dos personas deseando que sus progenitores paguen lo que han hecho y se haga justicia. Un plan fallido. Mentiras y engaños. Dos vidas que se entrelazan de manera inevitable gracias a ese objetivo en común. A veces una decisión que parecía equivocada te puede llevar al sitio correcto y con la persona indicada.
1. Prólogo

¡Hola, hola!, Sí, acá está la molesta de Sharin con otra de sus historias, esta es MUY diferente a las demás. Aún no he decidido si sera un long o short fic... se verá en la marcha. Hay demasiadas cosas por descubrir, ya lo verán.

Espero que les guste. *se come las uñas* Ahora me callo y les dejo el prólogo. Más tarde subo el primer capítulo.

_**El grupo en facebook dónde dejo adelantos: www (punto) facebook (punto) com / groups / ReturningToTrust / (recuerden sacar los espacios)**_

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por la genia de Sool Pattinson**

**Betas FFAD ( www facebook com ****_/ groups / betasffaddiction_**** )**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa **

**e inigualable, Stephenie Meyer**

**Sólo la trama es de mi MUY fallada mente.**

* * *

**_My Whim Criminal_**

**_Prólogo_**

**_._**

**_"A veces una decisión que parecía equivocada te puede llevar al sitio correcto y con la persona indicada"_**

**_._**

_La vida es dura para algunos, fácil como respirar, para otros._

_Pero que sea fácil, no significa que esas personas sean felices a pesar de que así parezca. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, se salva de los golpes que te da la vida, pero no todos lo enfrentan del mismo modo._

_Isabella me lo demostró. Ella pudo haber crecido con miles de lujos, cada uno de sus caprichos pudo ser cumplido, todo lo contrario a mí, pero no tuvo la suerte de tener una madre capaz de dar su vida por ella, no supo lo que era el calor de un abrazo, que te lean un cuento y besen tu frente antes de dormir. A diferencia de mí, tuvo un padre pero… ¿de qué le servía si rara vez se ocupaba de ella? Él creía que con comprarle los mejores vestidos, zapatos y juguetes bastaba. Creció, prácticamente, sola y carecida de afecto. Eso la hizo tal y como creí que era. Esos golpes que ella recibió la volvieron aparentemente fuerte, aunque detrás de aquella fiera se escondía una pobre, indefensa y asustada niña._

_En cuanto la conocí, no vi más que a una joven caprichosa, egocéntrica y egoísta que no se preocupaba por nadie más que ella misma. Se enfadaba si algo no salía de acuerdo a sus planes. Un verdadero dolor de cabeza._

_Las pocas horas que pasé junto a ella, la detesté cada segundo. De haber sabido que sería ella para quien trabajaría, hubiese hecho lo que fuese para poder huir aquel día. Aunque era más que seguro que volverían a encontrarme._

_Para ser sinceros, nunca quise hacerlo, solo que las circunstancias me obligaron. El trabajo era arriesgado. Dar un golpe en la casa del senador Swan, violar su caja fuerte y vaciarla. El viejo no confiaba en los bancos para dejar su capital, ese era otro obstáculo, ya que la residencia, ubicada en las afueras de la ciudad, era prácticamente impenetrable y poseía el mejor sistema de seguridad. Otra de las complicaciones era el tiempo: tres días. No disponía de más de 72 horas para planificar todo, solo. Sí, estaba jodido. Lo estoy. _

_Ella era una traidora. Todo fue una trampa y yo caí como el imbécil que era._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Bueno... espero sus abucheos, felicitaciones y demás... xD

Gracias a todas las que me apoyan con esta y mis otras historias. Especialmente a Sol, Ara y Flor. Las amo :3

¡Nos leemos en unas horas con el primer capítulo.

#SharinPattinson


	2. Chapter 1

**Lo prometido es deuda, Ladies. :D Espero que les guste... **

_**El grupo en facebook dónde dejo adelantos: www (punto) facebook (punto) com / groups / ReturningToTrust / (recuerden sacar los espacios)**_

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por la genia de Sool Pattinson**

**Betas FFAD ( www facebook com ****_/ groups / betasffaddiction_**** )**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa**

**e inigualable, Stephenie Meyer**

**Sólo la trama es de mi MUY fallada mente.**

* * *

**_My Whim Criminal._**

**_Chapter 1_**

Me encontraba acorralado en un oscuro callejón por dos tipos vestidos de traje. Cuando me abordaron, volvía a casa desde el hospital, caminando confiado por las calles de la ciudad que tan bien conocía. Bajaron de un elegante auto negro. No estaba asustado, sabía que tarde o temprano alguno de los enemigos que me había ganado vendría por mí. Estaba preparado para cualquier cosa… excepto para lo que ocurrió minutos después.

Quien parecía ser el portavoz, era de tez morena, cabello largo atado en una coleta y una gran cicatriz en su mejilla derecha, solo unos centímetros más bajo que yo, pero eso no lo hacía menos intimidante. El otro a su lado, era menos amenazante y no podía ver su rostro, podría fácilmente con él si no tuviese un arma apuntándome y yo hubiese salido de casa con la mía.

—Hemos oído hablar mucho de usted, señor Masen. —Arqueé una ceja en su dirección—. Necesitamos de sus… servicios.

¿Y hacía falta toda esta mierda para pedirme que hiciera algo por ellos? Si habían oído hablar de mí, ¿por qué se tomaban la molestia de pedírmelo? Yo no trabajaba para nadie. Solo para mí, deberían saberlo.

—Yo no brindo servicios —dije de manera brusca. El tipo bajo se acercó más a mí y presionó el arma en mi sien. _Piensa en tu madre y en Tara, Edward. No seas imbécil. _Bufé—. ¿Qué tienen para ofrecer a cambio? —pregunté resignado. Era eso o dejar desprotegidas a las personas más importantes de mi vida. Largué un imperceptible suspiro cuando mi cerebro estuvo fuera de peligro.

—Sencillo, dinero…

—¿De cuánto estamos hablando? —Mi voz sonaba serena a pesar de estar temblando por dentro.

—Mucho… Setenta mil dólares —afirmó, luego de soltar una carcajada—. ¿Qué sabes sobre el senador Swan?

Uhm… tenía que responder con cuidado. No podía simplemente decir lo que pensaba de ese maldito bastardo, este tipo podría venir de su parte.

—Lo que todo el Estado sabe, supongo —me limité a responder, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Bien… él será su víctima.

¿Había oído bien? Este tipo estaba loco. No iba hacerlo ni de broma. Charlie Swan, el más corrupto senador de la ciudad de Chicago, un hijo de puta con todas las letras. Imposible. En caso de que algo saliese mal no solo yo sería el perjudicado, sino mi familia. No podía dejar a mi madre sola con Tara, el pánico se apoderaba de mi cuerpo de solo pensarlo.

—Lo lamento, pero no lo haré.

—No te estaba dando ninguna opción, chico. Tú vas a hacerlo.

Y el maldito revólver volvió a ser posado en mí. Un movimiento y adiós mundo. No tenía escapatoria y, sinceramente, la mención de "mucho dinero" era tentadora, una parte de mí no quería irse, todo lo contrario, anhelaba escuchar atentamente cada detalle de lo que debía hacer. Tal vez con esa cantidad podría dejar de llevar esta jodida vida, ayudar a Tara, conseguir terminar mi carrera…

—¿Qué es lo que tengo qué hacer? —inquirí y él sonrió triunfante.

—Un momento. —El moreno sacó un teléfono de su bolsillo y marcó—. Señorita Swan, ya puede bajar…

Cortó la llamada y minutos después se oyó una garganta aclarándose detrás de las espaldas de mis "secuestradores".

Estos, se hicieron a un lado dejando aparecer una pequeña figura entre medio de ellos. Sabía quién era, todo el mundo lo sabía. Nadie más que la única e inigualable, caprichosa y egocéntrica: Isabella Swan. Heredera de toda la jodida fortuna que su padre había logrado, en su gran mayoría, de forma ilegal. A simple vista era más que hermosa, pero todo su encanto desaparecía al segundo en que abría su boca, o eso había oído. Llevaba un vestido blanco que se aferraba a cada una de sus curvas hasta arriba de sus rodillas y unos zapatos de infierno… sacudí mi cabeza, debía tener la mente clara y dejar de observar sus interminables piernas.

—Así que tú eres el famoso Masen —comentó con voz divertida—. He oído hablar de ti.

—Puedo decir lo mismo —repliqué de manera brusca. Sus cejas se levantaron de sorpresa y después sonrió. Obviamente había decidido omitir mi comentario.

—Como es de público conocimiento, mi padre tiene la mayor parte de su fortuna en casa. —Clavó sus ojos chocolate en los míos esperando mi afirmación. Asentí—. Lo que quiero es simple, señor Masen, debe entrar, violar su caja de seguridad, tomar absolutamente todo y marcharse a un lugar que le será asignado. Luego me entrega todo a mí, le doy su parte y usted se va feliz con lo que le corresponde. Creo que está de más aclarar que voy a pedir extrema confidencialidad y puedo garantizarle lo mismo.

Tuve que morderme el labio para contener las carcajadas que amenazaban por salir de mi boca de forma descontrolada, pero fallé en el intento. Isabella me miró incrédula.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué demonios te causa tanta gracia? —espetó enfadada.

—Usted está loca, señorita Swan. Debería conocer a su padre y el "hogar" donde vive, por lo tanto, se podría decir que es la casa con más seguridad del país, ¿me equivoco? —Negó con la cabeza—. Bueno, si usted cree que yo voy a arriesgar mi vida o libertad para que pueda cumplir uno de sus caprichitos, pues se equivocó de persona. No existe forma alguna de que entre y salga de allí pasando desapercibido y mucho menos después de haber desvalijado la caja fuerte —expliqué con total tranquilidad.

—No soy tan idiota como todos creen —objetó—. He planeado cada paso minuciosamente, de lo contrario, no me hubiese metido en este barrio de mala muerte para enfrentarme cara a cara con uno de los mejores ladrones de Chicago.

"Uno de los mejores…" ¡Por favor! Era el mejor, el único que no había sido atrapado por la fuerza policial ni una vez, ni siquiera tengo órdenes de capturas o denuncias. Enarqué una ceja en su dirección.

—Soy el mejor, nena, pero no voy a hacerlo.

—Creí que te dejamos claro que esto no era una opción. —Intervino el grandote.

Rodé los ojos. _Piensa en Esme y en Tara, Masen. Ellas te necesitan con vida._

—Dime cuál es el plan.

Ella sonrió triunfante.

—El sábado por la noche mi padre irá a una cena en casa del senador Cullen…

—¿Carlisle Cullen? —interrumpí.

La sola mención de su nombre hizo que la ira comenzase a circular en cada una de mis venas. No estaba al tanto de que fuesen amigos, pero no me extrañaba, ambos eran lacras…

—¿Quién más? —inquirió y me encogí de hombros. Me daba igual lo que hiciera de su vida—. El punto aquí es que no volverá hasta mucho más tarde y podrás hacer tu… trabajo tranquilamente. De la seguridad me ocuparé yo y no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte.

—Si tu padre no va a estar en su casa, ¿por qué no solo lo haces tú?

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eso no es algo que te incumba a ti. Tienes tres días para planificar tu modo de actuar. Setenta y dos horas, ni un minuto más. Puedes llevar a alguien contigo si quieres. Te proporcionaré un transporte y lo que creas que sea necesario…

Asentí bruscamente y segundos después, ellos desaparecieron de mi vista.

¿En qué mierda me había metido?

.

.

.

.

.

—Nunca trabajas los sábados, hijo —me reprochó preocupada—. No tienes que hacerlo y lo sabes… ya haces demasiado por nosotras.

Detestaba mentirle y más aún cuando me miraba con sus ojos grises llenos de culpabilidad. Esos apagados orbes que un día brillaron de esperanza. Ella creía que yo había conseguido un empleo como "el chico de los recados" en un bufete de abogados, si tan solo supiera… No solo lo reprobaría, sino que se sentiría decepcionada y peor aún, volvería a culparse a sí misma por no haber seguido luchando y volver a tropezar nuevamente con la misma piedra, volvería a creer que no era una buena madre, que no me había educado correctamente y que Tara y yo estaríamos mejor sin ella. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Era la mejor madre que se pudiera pedir, siempre luchando por sus hijos a pesar de que sabía que le era imposible ganarle a aquel adinerado tipo…

—No te preocupes, mamá. Lo hago porque quiero —le aseguré con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Me devolvió el gesto antes de envolverme en un maternal abrazo.

—Está bien. Cuídate.

Me despedí de ambas y salí rumbo al punto de encuentro que me había sido indicado.

.

.

.

Frente al Millennium Park, se encontraba estacionada una camioneta negra de vidrios polarizados y recostado sobre esta, uno de los tipos que me habían abordado días atrás. El grandote que recibía el nombre de Jacob, me abrió la puerta trasera del coche y luego de inhalar profundamente, me subí rogando con que todo saliese bien.

Veinte minutos después nos acercábamos a la gran mansión Swan. La camioneta se detuvo frente al enorme portón de hierro el cual fue abierto luego de que Jacob tecleara la clave de seguridad.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, me había metido en la boca del lobo y no podía salir hasta que cumpliese con lo acordado. Según mi _"nueva molestia personal",_ solo los empleados estarían allí y podría hacerme pasar por uno sin problemas. Ella iría a la cena con su padre para evitar levantar sospechas, que en mi idioma significaba, "en caso de que te atrapen el único culo que terminará tras las rejas será el del idiota de Masen". Estaba tan jodido al punto en que había accedido a firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad.

Por milésima vez en las últimas setenta y dos horas me preguntaba, ¿en qué me había metido?

Estacionaron frente las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta principal y el moreno murmuró un "Baja, Masen" bruscamente. Rodé los ojos y obedecí. En cuanto bajé, el tipo que venía conduciendo, un típico norteamericano de ojos azules y cabello rubio, me lanzó una enorme bolsa negra a mis brazos. Con ambos flaqueando mis costados, subimos apresuradamente los escalones.

Si la fachada era lujosa en extremo, no hay palabras para describir el interior.

Todo aquí gritaba "ostentoso", había dorado, plateado, destellos y brillo por donde quiera que mirase. Me había quedado parado en medio de la inmensa sala observando a mi alrededor con… asco y repulsión. ¿Cómo era posible que en el mundo hubiese gente pasando frío y hambre y otras que no hacían más que despilfarrar su dinero? ¿Por qué la vida a veces era tan injusta?

Yo me veía obligado a arriesgar mi vida y ser un maldito delincuente para que mi hermana pudiese vivir, y bastardos como Swan, se sentaban en una oficina y ordenaban a otros a que hiciesen el trabajo sucio mientras él se llenaba de dinero para cumplir los caprichitos de su niñita.

—Por aquí —gruñó el doble de Vin Diesel tomándome de uno de mis brazos y prácticamente arrastrándome hacia una de las muchas puertas que se encontraban esparcidas en la amplia sala—. Aquí es, chico. Dispones de tres horas para llevar a cabo lo acordado con la señorita Swan.

Informó y me dejó solo frente a la puerta. Inhalé profundamente y tomé el picaporte haciéndolo girar con mi temblorosa mano. Detrás de esta se encontraba, según decían los planos que Isabella me había mandado, el despacho de Swan. Ingresé, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Rodé los ojos al echar un vistazo al interior. La habitación era tal cual como lo poco que había visto de la casa. Lo que no me esperaba era encontrarme con mi _"molestia personal"_ recostada en el sillón de cuero con sus piernas cruzadas sobre el escritorio con una pícara sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirí. Este no era el plan, odiaba que algo no saliera como lo había planificado, por eso "trabajaba" jodidamente solo.

—Es mi casa, genio —respondió en tono de burla.

—Sabes a qué me refiero, niña.

La sonrisa abandonó su rostro y su ceño se frunció. _La había cagado. ¡Genial, Eddie!_ Se paró de su lugar y con paso cauteloso se acercó hacia mí. Mi mano voló disparada a mi cadera, donde tenía mi arma, solo por si acaso.

—Te voy a decir tres cosas, Masen. —Espetó con rudeza acortando cada vez más la distancia entre ambos. Mierda, daba miedo cuando se enojaba—. Primero, cuida el tono que utilizas conmigo, por estas horas te encuentras bajo mis órdenes —comenzó clavando repetidas veces su perfecta y esculpida uña en mi pecho—. Segundo, no olvides que esta es MI casa y estoy donde y cuando se me plazca. —Unos míseros centímetros nos separaban, mis ojos se encontraban inexplicablemente trabados con los suyos—. Y tercero… —_Que no se siga acercando, que no lo haga._ Rogaba internamente. Podía odiarla sin siquiera conocerla, solo por las cosas que había escuchado y algunas que había presenciado, pero era un hombre y ella, malditamente atractiva. _Deja de mirar sus piernas, Masen. No desvíes tus ojos a su escote, mantén la vista en sus preci… sus para nada preciosos ojos chocolate—. _No. Soy. Una. Maldita. Niña —terminó diciendo pausadamente entre dientes a la vez que se frenaba tan cerca de mí que podía sentir su calidez.

"_Céntrate en lo tuyo", _me gritaba mi subconsciente repetidas veces.

Me alejé varios pasos de ella, no debía cometer errores. La salud de mi hermana estaba en juego. Todo dependía de mí.

—Según lo acordado, tú estarías con tu padre —espeté.

—No quise perderme la diversión —replicó. La sonrisa reapareció en sus labios.

—Esto no es un juego, Isabella.

Si las miradas matasen… probablemente estaría tres metros bajo tierra. ¿Podría acaso ser más voluble esta mujer?

—Señorita Swan, para ti. Para ser sinceros, no confío en ti. Quería supervisar que cumplieras la parte de tu trato.

—Incumpliendo la tuya —puntualicé.

—En el contrato no especificaba _esa_ parte —rebatió dejándome sin palabras.

Pasé una de mis manos por mi cabello exasperado. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí? ¿Diez minutos? Daba igual, parecía una eternidad. Deseaba tener un gran rollo de cinta y poder taparle la boca para poder descansar mis oídos de tanta contaminación auditiva.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo, ¿quiere dejarme hacer mi "trabajo", _Señorita Swan?_

La aludida rodó sus ojos e hizo un gesto con la mano indicándome que prosiguiera.

Luego, todo pareció pasar en cámara lenta.

Luces intermitentes azules se filtraban por los grandes ventanales, el inconfundible sonido de las sirenas policiales llegaron a mis oídos dejándome estático a pocos pasos de la caja fuerte hasta que mi cerebro se puso en marcha.

No sé qué fue lo que me llevó a hacerlo, pero a los pocos segundos, había llevado a Isabella a la fuerza fuera de la oficina y nos había encerrado bajo llave en el primer cuarto que se cruzó en nuestro camino.

La puerta principal se abrió de golpe y se oyeron las fuertes pisadas de varios tipos junto con una voz que les daba órdenes.

—_La mansión está rodeada. Será mejor que salga de forma voluntaria o nos veremos obligados a sacarlo por la fuerza._

Eso gritaba alguien al otro lado de la puerta. Era la primera vez que me veía en una situación como esta, mis asaltos siempre eran "limpios" y la policía nunca se veía implicada. _¡Improvisa!_ Exigió mi subconsciente.

Rodeé a la _molestia _con uno de mis brazos y con mi mano libre me encargué de tapar su boca.

—¡Tengo a la hija de Swan! —grité esperando que me escuchasen. Estaba seguro de que si tenía que repetirlo empezaría a tartamudear como un imbécil—. Si-si entran le disparo...

Isabella se soltó bruscamente de mi agarre y se giró mirándome con los ojos extremadamente abiertos y asustados. Supe lo que iba a hacer, ella iba a gritar o intentar escapar...

Y así fue como cometí el milésimo error del día debido a la desesperación.

Colisioné mis labios contra los suyos en un gran estúpido impulso.

..

.

.

.

.

* * *

Chaaaan... xD ¿Qué tal?

Bueno, así le damos comienzo a esta aventura... Hay MILES de cosas por descubrir. Espero que les haya gustado.

¡MILES DE GRACIAS POR LEER! :*

Voy a intentar actualizar lo más rápido posible. Como dije en el grupo, me quedan poco menos de dos semanas de clases y en cuanto termine, soy su esclava (?

Nos leemos pronto.

#SharinPattinson


	3. Chapter 2

**Holis :) Acá estoy con otro capi de mi criminal :3 **

**Está SIN BETEAR así que sepan disculpar los errores :) **

**¡Que lo disfruten!**

**Grupo de FB: **www facebook com / groups / ReturningToTrust/ -(SIN ESPACIOS)

* * *

**My Whim Criminal.**

**Chapter 2**

—~**—**

Una línea más que se añadía a mi improvisado "contador de días" en la pared de la celda. Iban dos días de vaya a saber uno cuantos hasta que mi sentencia fuese expresada la próxima semana delante de un juez, amigo de Swan. Tenía la ligera impresión de que pasaría mi vida aquí dentro por la culpa de una niña caprichosa. Iban dos días en que no sabía en absoluto nada de Tara y mi madre.

— ¿Piensas hacer eso todos los días, chico? — preguntó mi compañero de celda, Tyler creo que es su nombre. Me encogí de hombros, no tenía ánimos de socializar, de lo único que era capaz era de preocuparme.

¿La niña estaría bien? Esperaba y rogaba que sí. Esme ni siquiera debía saber dónde estaba y estaría preocupada pero lo disimularía para no alterar a la niña y complicar su recientemente descubierta enfermedad. No sería tan complicado si yo tuviese un trabajo normal para poder costear los gastos de los - caros en excesos- medicamentos. Hace casi un año que tuvo que ser internada de emergencias luego de desvanecerse de la nada mientras jugaba en el parque. Tuve que abandonar la universidad en el segundo año para poder utilizar el dinero en los gastos de la internación y las medicinas, a espaldas de mi madre. Para ella, aún seguía estudiando y trabajando en como asistente en un bufete de abogados. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Cuando el dinero que _el bastardo_ nos había dejado, antes de esfumarse por segunda vez, ya no fue suficiente, en contra de los valores que Esme me había inculcado, opté por el denigrante vandalismo.

Jasper y Rosalie Hale, eran los típicos "chicos malos" del campus, su aspecto lo gritaba solo que, nadie imaginaba cuál era su pasatiempo por las noches. Ellos me enseñaron ese nuevo mundo del dinero fácil. Llevaban un largo tiempo en el negocio y no dudaron en ayudarme a ser parte de este al ver mi desesperación y saber de mi situación. A pesar de que la forma en que conseguían sus ingresos no era la más honesta, no eran del todo malas personas. Sus objetivos siempre eran aquellas personas que tenían hasta la jodida ropa interior de oro, o dólares unidos en su defecto. Hijos de puta sin escrúpulos que, en su gran mayoría, no obtenían esas fortunas por vía legal. "No es un delito si tomas sin permiso algo robado", suele decir la preciosa Rosie. Así que, sin dudarlo y ante la extrema necesidad, dejé que me enseñaran todo lo que sabían, participé de unos cuantos asaltos junto con ellos hasta que me dijeron que estaba listo para seguir por mi cuenta y en poco tiempo, los periódicos comenzaron a hablar del misterioso ladrón que atacaba las casas de potenciales políticos y empresarios. ¿Cómo pasé desapercibido en cada ocasión? ¿Suerte? Para nada, la suerte no existe. Planeé con lujo de detalle cada ataque, me llevaba semanas trazar cada paso sin dejar ni un hilo suelto que pudiera ponerme tras las rejas. Muchos sabían que se trataba de mí, pero ninguno contaba con las evidencias suficientes para inculparme… hasta ahora. Había sido atrapado _con las manos en la masa._ Y no tenía escapatoria.

Oí hablar del sistema de seguridad de Swan, pero ni en mis más locos sueños se me hubiese ocurrido intentar siquiera acercarme a esa casa, todavía me quedaba algo de razón. Me vi tentado por esa cantidad de dinero y dejé de pensar correctamente. _Eres igual de ambicioso que el bastardo. De tal palo tal astilla. _Se burló mi subconsciente.

Me senté en una de las precarias sillas de madera y apoyé mi cabeza en las palmas de mi mano recordando el fin de mi libertad, aborreciendo a Isabella por su traición…

— Flash Back —

_¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Estaba "besando" a Isabella-dolor-de-culo-Swan. Intenté alejarme, juro por el amor de mi madre que quise hacerlo, pero cuando, a los segundos de que colisioné mis labios con los suyos me separé como si su tacto quemara, ella se apoderó de mis mejillas y casi con rudeza pegó su suave y dulce boca a la mía, no pude resistirme. En mi defensa, soy sólo un hombre. ¿Qué se supone que haces cuando una -sexy como el infierno- mujer te besaba de esa forma? Exacto, responderle de la misma manera. _

_Hasta que dejé de pensar con la cabeza equivocada y me di cuenta del error que estaba a punto de cometer. Me separé de Isabella, con la respiración entrecortada y mi ritmo cardíaco elevado y un gran problema en el sur. _

— _¿Qué demonios haces? — inquirí intentando enmascarar mi excitación con furia._

— _¿Perdón? Tú fuiste el que me besaste, luego de decir que ibas a dispararme. — refutó._

—_Te besé porque ibas a gritar. No quise hacerlo, me vi obligado, no sabía qué hacer. — contraataqué. Su cara mostró sorpresa, ofensa y, me atrevo a afirmar, decepción. _

—_No iba a gritar, imbécil. Solo iba a decirte que sé defensa personal y tendría tu arma en tu frente mucho antes de que contaras hasta dos. — explicó encolerizada. — Y, ¿qué mierda quieres decir con que no sabías que hacer?_

—_Nunca he estado en una situación como esta y tu desagradable presciencia está jodiendo todo por dos._

— _¿Desagradable? — inquirió entre dientes y completamente roja por la furia. Oh, tal vez no debí haber dicho lo de desagradable. Esta chica tenía carácter. Se veía adorable. ¿Qué mierda está pasándote, Masen? — No actuabas como si te asqueara hace unos segundos, y ahí tienes una gran prueba de ello. —espetó señalando mi entrepierna con su barbilla._

_Sentí mis orejas arder de vergüenza. _

—_Es una respuesta completamente involuntaria, ¿qué quieres que pase si estás restregándote contra mí como gata en celo? — me defendí. Si Esme me escuchara me mataría. Su boca se abrió de sorpresa. — Ahora, dejemos el pasado a nuestras espaldas y ayúdame a salir de aquí porque puedes estar segura como el infierno de que si me atrapan caerás conmigo._

—_No hay forma de que salgas sin que te atrapen. — comentó de forma despreocupada._

— _¿Qué? — inquirí en un casi grito desesperado. _

—_Lo que has oído. Recuerda que prometiste no meterme en esto._

—_Me aseguraste que tu padre y tú no estarían aquí. Que mi libertad no corría peligro. ¿Y ahora qué? — espeté con furia se encogió de hombros._

—_No es mi problema. _

—_Tú planeaste todo, ¿no es así? — musité más para mí mismo, cayendo en la cuenta de que había sido engañado. _

—_Claro que sí. — respondió de todas formas. Lo sabía. Había caído en una —perfectamente armada— trampa, dónde ella, junto con sus palabras que le dieron seguridad y la gran propuesta de dinero, había actuado como en señuelo. Quien quiera que sea el que estaba detrás de todo esto, seguramente se había encargado de averiguar sobre mí y usar la información de la necesidad de mi familia en mi contra._

—_Eres una jodida perra desalmada. — siseé pasando mi mano desesperadamente por mi cabello, despeinándolo más que de costumbre mientras que con la otra, sostenía mi arma como si mi vida dependiese de ello._

—_No sé de qué estás hablando. — dijo aparentando confusión._

—_Deja el papel de mosquita muerta. Tú los ayudaste._

—_No entiendo a qué mierda te refieres, Edward. _

—_Sabías lo que pasaría. Esto era una trampa y caí como un imbécil. _

_Abrió la boca para, seguramente, soltar otras de sus mentiras pero en ese instante, la puerta fue arrancada de sus bisagras y decenas de uniformados traspasaron la puerta. Swan entró detrás de ellos e Isabella corrió con lágrimas en sus ojos hacia él abrazándolo y sollozando en su pecho._

—Fin Flash Back —

Fuertes pisadas resonaron por los pasillos y luego se detuvieron frente a mi celda. La llave giró en la cerradura y la puerta fue abierta con excesiva fuerza.

— ¡Masen! — gritó un oficial que no había visto con anterioridad acercándose a mí. —Tienes visitas.

Me levanté del asiento confundido. ¿_Quién demonios sería?_ El oficial hizo que me girase y colocó el frío metal de las esposas en mis muñecas y comenzó a darme empujones en la espalda para que avanzara.

Todo el camino hacia el lugar donde se recibían las visitas, me devané los sesos intentando descifrar de quién se trataría la sorpresiva visita. Nadie sabía, además de los que estuvieron ese día en la mansión Swan, que estaba aquí a menos que… ¡Joder! Esperaba que no. Rogaba internamente que no fuera mi madre.

Me quitó las esposas e hizo sentarme en una de las duras sillas de hierro, detrás de una pequeña mesa cuadrada y se fue. Allí no había nadie más que yo hasta que el inconfundible sonido de tacones femeninos llegó a mis oídos. Los pasos eran firmes, decididos, insoportables.

¿Qué quería ella aquí?

—Hola. — saludo con una suave vocecilla, sentándose frente a mí y tirando sus risos castaños hacía atrás con sus manos y dejando su ostentoso bolso a un costado. Sus mejillas estaban levemente ruborizadas y una apenas perceptible sonrisa se curvaba en sus labios. En los que no quería pensar demasiado. Su aspecto era tan inocentón que parecía serlo. Pero en unos pocos días, había comprobado que las habladurías sobre ellas eran ciertas, era una perra.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunté sin preámbulos.

—Vine a verte, Einstein. — respondió con una risa nerviosa.

—Entonces deja que reformulé… ¿Cuál es el propósito de su _agradable_ visita, señorita Swan? ¿Acaso la culpa la carcome?

—Vine a disculparme. Estás aquí por mi culpa. — bufé. —Masen, estoy intentando ser agradable…

—Por la culpa.- interrumpí taladrándola con los ojos. Tuve el placer de ver como su rostro en forma de corazón se volvía rojo y apretaba sus dientes. Luché contra una sonrisa.

—Sé lo de su hermana. — continuó.

—Me lo imaginé.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — me encogí de hombros. Si hablaba del tema, no podría controlar mi ira. De un segundo al otro, comenzó a reírse de forma descontrolada dejándome desconcertado. ¿Sufriría de algún trastorno? —Un momento. ¿Tú crees que yo te tendí una estúpida trampa? —logró decir cuando se hubo calmado.

— ¿No es lo que fue? Conspiraste con la basura de tu padre por algún extraño motivo, usaste la información sobre mi familia para…

—Para, para, para. — me cortó. — ¡Por Dios! Esto no es una película. No te contraté para que te capturaran, el fin de esto no era que terminaras en esta asquerosa cárcel, solo quería dejar sin gran parte de su adorada fortuna a la basura de mi padre y huir de esa jodida casa.

Me sorprendió que usara el mismo calificativo que yo pero la sorpresa fue reemplazada por la curiosidad. ¿Por qué la niñita de papi quería hacer eso? Ella debía de estar mintiendo, la vi abrazarse con él mientras era capturado.

—Tú no parecías muy disgustada con él. — comenté recordando el momento.

—Te lo dije alguna vez, no soy tan estúpida como todos creen… — murmuró entre dientes.

—No comprendo. — continué ignorándola. — ¿Por qué alguien que lo tiene todo se arriesgaría de esa forma, y más aún querría hundir a quien se lo dio?

—Ese no es asunto tuyo.

— ¿No lo es? —pregunté en tono irónico. — Entonces explícame qué demonios hago aquí.

—Alguien le contó a mi padre que tú ibas a dar un golpe en su contra… al parecer no le mencionaron que estaba involucrada o eso es lo que mi padre me hace creer.

—Y crees que eso es de mi interés porque…

—Porque creí que deberías saberlo. No tengo nada que ver con tu captura, no creí que algo así pasara.

—Por eso trabajo malditamente solo. — expliqué. —Puedes estar segura que no estarás pegada en esto. Te di mi palabra de no decir nada, yo nunca falto a mis promesas.

—Lo sé y, raramente, confío en ti. Hay otro motivo por el que vine...

—Lo siento pero no volveré a besarte, _bug_. —Ella rodó los ojos.

— ¿Acabas de llamarme _insecto_? — inquirió incrédula.

—Un muy _molesto insecto._ — aclaré sin disimular una enorme sonrisa.

—Eres un imbécil. — masculló. Me recliné hacia atrás en la silla y le guiñé un ojo.

—Dime algo que no sepa, no lo sé, tal vez algo como… el motivo por el que estás aquí desvistiéndome con la mirada.

—Creo que te detesto.

—El sentimiento es mutuo, preciosa. Ahora, habla.

—Mandé a Jacob a seguirte luego de que te interceptáramos en el callejón… sé que te preguntas cómo alguien como yo sabría de tu, ehm, _trabajo. — _asentí ausentemente intentando descifrar a dónde iba todo esto. — La prima de mi mejor amiga te conoce se puede decir que están en _el mismo negocio_, así fue como llegué hacia ti.

— ¿Rosalie? — pregunté aunque sabía la respuesta. No podía ser nadie más.

Isabella asintió y continuó.

—En realidad, era ella quien iba a hacerlo en un primer momento pero luego sugirió que tú serías mejor… me hablo de cómo llegaste a esto y dijo que necesitarías el dinero más que ella y Jasper.

_Maldita rubia. _

—Y usaste mi debilidad para obligarme a hacerlo. — afirmé.

—No. — enarqué una ceja en su dirección. — Bueno, sí. Pero nunca pensé que terminarías aquí. Sé que no te di mucho tiempo para prepararte pero era ese día o nunca.

Un incómodo silencio se extendió en el amplio lugar durante una fracción de minuto.

— ¿Eso es todo?

— ¿Creo que metí la pata hasta el fondo? — respondió en forma de pregunta. — Hablé con tu madre…

—Dime que no le mencionaste donde estaba… — hablé entre dientes. Apreté el puente de mi nariz y cerré los ojos intentando serenarme.

No era una persona con poca paciencia, mucho menos temperamental pero esta chica lograba sacarme de mis casillas.

—Lo siento. – se disculpó. Sus orbes chocolate irradiaban sinceridad.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? — suspiré resignado. Seguramente estaría como loca, preocupada y se culparía por todo. Nuevamente.

—Quiere matarte. Estaba muy preocupada al no saber nada de ti. Fue una visita corta, le dije que si necesitaba algo no dudase en pedírmelo y luego me marché.

La puerta de hierro a mis espaldas chirrió al abrirse y el mismo guardia que se encargó de traerme hasta aquí asomó su cabeza.

—Cinco minutos. — nos informó antes de volver a desaparecer.

—Esa es mi señal para irme. — murmuró poniéndose de pie. — Me gustaría poder sacarte de esto pero Charlie… — sacudió su cabeza dejando la frase inconclusa. — No te preocupes por tu familia.

Rebuscó algo dentro de su bolso y luego extrajo sobre de papel. Lo extendió hacia mí y lo tomé con recelo. Enarqué una ceja en su dirección al ver, en uno de los lados, mi nombre escrito en una elegante letra que desconocía. —Léelo cuando me vaya, espero que puedas entender…

—**—**

De nuevo en la incómoda en mi celda, daba mil y una vueltas al papel sin animarme a abrirlo y leer su contenido.

—Vas a marear ese papel, compañero. Léelo de una puta vez. — ladró Tyler desde su cama.

Con una respiración profunda, decidí ponerle fin a la intriga.

_15 de agosto de 2012_

_Edward: _

_¿Puedo decirte Edward, verdad? Daré por hecho de que sí. _

_Sé que probablemente esto no te importe o te parezca absurdo pero creo que, conocer algunas cosas de mí, te ayudará a entender mi estúpida forma de actuar hace unos días. Otro de mis motivos es que, aunque no lo haya oído de tu boca, conozco tu historia (más no quien eres en realidad) y creí que sería lo justo que supieras algo de la mía. Muy pocos conocen lo que voy a contarte, y solo una persona sabe que lo sé. Extrañamente, confío en ti… no tengo idea de porqué solo lo hago._

_Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 18 años y nunca fui más que __**la hija de Charles**__. Vivo en su sombra desde que tengo uso de razón y las pocas veces que mi nombre no sale pegado al suyo, soy la perra Swan. Una joven adolescente caprichosa que no ve más allá de sí misma. No niego que lo sea, pero tampoco soy tan mala como me pintan. Viví en una jaula de cristal durante la mayoría de mi corta vida, Charlie apenas pasaba tiempo conmigo y las pocas veces que lo hacía, aun siendo tan solo una niña, podía notar su fastidio, desinterés y su poco afecto hacia mí. Mi madre… sobre eso hablaré más adelante en esta carta. Fui criada por una maravillosa mujer, o eso creí, empleada de mi padre. Sue, a lo contrario del serio senador Swan, sabía muy bien cómo enmascarar su desinterés a simple vista, pero yo podía notar su frialdad en cada abrazo y como nunca la alegría que acompaña a una sonrisa o unas cuantas carcajadas nunca le llegaba a los ojos. Se notaba a leguas que no era de su agrado pero como la niña desesperada por afecto que era, decidí dejar de fijarme en esos detalles y fingir que era feliz. Me decía a mí misma que mi padre me amaba y que me lo demostraba con los extravagantes regalos ya que no sabía de otra forma de hacerme ver que me quería como cualquier padre adora a un hijo… Viví en mi burbuja de ensueño hasta que conocí a mi mejor amiga, observar como su familia interactuaba, con verdadero afecto, hizo que me diese cuenta de que fingir felicidad no me hacía feliz y nunca lo haría. Peleé con ella luego de la primera vez que visité su hogar. La denigré e insulte antes de intentar alejarme de ella por simple envidia. Creía que era injusto, si ella no era tan rica como yo, ¿por qué era más feliz?; Sueno como una perra superficial pero es lo que era. A pesar de que le demostrara que no la quería en mi vida ella nunca dejó de insistir, hasta que tuve que admitir lo que realmente sentía. Me golpeé mentalmente millones de veces por haberla tratado mal mientras ella me consolaba. Mi reino de cristal se había hecho pedazos, me percaté de que los cientos de objetos, vestidos, bolsos y zapatos caros, en realidad no valían nada. No eran una forma de decir "te quiero" de Charles. No tenían significado alguno. Fui consciente de que los que creí que eran mis amigos solo se habían acercado por el dinero, no por quien era. Creo que eso me hizo tal y como soy. Desconfiada y fría, excepto con Alice, mi mejor amiga y ahora contigo. _

_Puede que te preguntes por qué no te lo he dicho durante mi visita y si no es así voy a decírtelo de todos modos._

No pude evitar sonreír al leer esa parte. Hasta por cartas era mandona y prepotente.

_Tengo tres motivos. El primero, el tiempo de visita es limitado. Segundo, no podía arriesgarme a que alguien escuchase y tercero, realmente tenía miedo de que no quisieras escucharme. Voy a ir al grano, sé que quieres saber, si me has dejado hablar durante mi visita, cuál es mi motivo para actuar en contra de mi progenitor. _

_Aquí vamos…_

_En la resumida historia que te he contado me he salteado una parte importante, bastante significativa, no he hablado sobre mi madre biológica a la que nunca conocí más que por fotografías._

_Su nombre era Reneé Higginbotham y la historia oficial habla de que murió el día de mi nacimiento. La realidad es que fue asesinada apenas dos semanas después de aquel día. ¿Cómo sé eso? Por un simple descuido de Sue, mi nana, la amante durante largos años de Charles. Al parecer él había conseguido un nuevo juguete y quería terminar con lo que sea que tenían entre ellos, yo iba al despacho de él para avisarle que saldría cuando un par de voces elevadas me obligaron a pegar la oreja a la puerta. _

_Sue le recriminaba mil y una cosas, entre ellas el estar siempre en la oscuridad y tener que Aguantar a la insoportable niña hasta que fue lo suficiente mayorcita para cuidarse sola. Nada de otro mundo. Me sentí mal por estar metiendo mis narices y me retiré del lugar. No me importaba. Esa noche, ella vino a mi habitación y me contó la historia con lujo de detalle. Dolió como la mierda comprender todo._

_La relación de él con Sue había empezado cuando la "carrera" de mi padre como político iba en ascenso y ella acepó tener un "romance" secreto para evitar cualquier tipo de prejuicio. ¿Qué diría la gente si vieran a un Swan, una de las familias mejores posicionadas de la ciudad, con una simple ciudadana de clase media baja? Le decía que su padre, los separaría si se enteraba… Le había prometido que, en cuanto estuviese bien posicionado, se casarían y todas esas mierdas. Esas fueron sus excusas y ella como la joven enamorada que era, le creía. Charles ya rondaba sus treinta y cinco cuando Patrick Swan enfermó gravemente y murió al poco tiempo y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver el testamento. Una cláusula en el documento le impedía recibir su parte de la herencia. Debía ser padre, más específicamente, de un niño en el periodo de un año. Un hijo que Sue no podía darle. Eso lo volvió loco, el plazo de tiempo ya había comenzado a correr y la desesperación se iba apoderando cada vez más de él con cada resultado negativo. Sabía que sin esa ayuda económica, todos los contactos que estaban ayudándolo a adentrarse en el mundo político, desaparecerían dejándolo en la calle. _

_Mi progenitora era una trabajadora nocturna a al que Charlie frecuentaba y a la que utilizó. La necesidad de Reneé le vino como anillo al dedo, le hizo mil y una promesas para que accediera a sus pedidos. Dos meses después, con ella instalada en la mansión, la noticia que él estaba esperando llegó. Su felicidad duró hasta el día en que nací. Durante el embarazo, no pudieron saber cuál sería el sexo… te imaginarás como se puso al saber que era una niña. Así entendí su comportamiento para conmigo. _

_Casualmente, Reneé recibió un disparo en el pecho en un asalto mientras estaba comprando ropa para mí ya que todo lo que tenían era para el tan esperado varón. Sue me confesó entre lágrimas que ella misma se encargó de contratar al sicario y la culpa aún la carcome. Jura que le rogó a mi padre para que mi progenitora siguiera con vida y que si no me quería la dejara que me llevase, que nos dejase unos cuantos dólares para que Reneé mantuviese la boca cerrada y fin del asunto… Me pidió miles de disculpas por no poder convencerlo. El plazo de la cláusula se venció y así fue como descubrió el mundo de la corrupción y se transformó en el senador Swan. No comprendo su decisión de mantenerme junto a él cuando me detestaba pero realmente, no me importa en lo más mínimo. _

_Ahora, llegamos al momento que en verdad te interesa…_

_Quería tocarle donde más le dolía, su dinero sucio, en memoria de la madre que nunca conocí. Aquella que tanta falta me hace y a la que le quitaron la posibilidad de criar a su hija, de verla crecer… hubiese preferido millones de veces haber sido criada con ella, en donde sea, que estar rodeada de tanto lujo comprado con estafas y corrupción. _

_Sue falleció hace una semana en un accidente automovilístico demasiado sospechoso y ya no solo deseaba hacer eso por mi madre biológica, lo haría por mí. Tenía y tengo mucho miedo de ser la siguiente en su lista. Lo único que anhelo es escapar, irme lejos donde él no pueda hacerme daño._

_Alice me habló de sus primos y le supliqué que me dejara hablar con ellos. Sólo pude charlar con Rosalie y ella me habló de ti. El resto es historia… realmente nunca pensé que podían atraparte. Confié en Jacob y Demetri ciegamente y ahora sospecho que uno de los dos, o ambos, tuvieron que decirle a mi padre, obviando mi participación… Estoy haciéndome la idiota, como cuando era niña, frente a los ojos de Charlie para poder saber que ocurrió en verdad. Por eso mi abrazo durante tu captura, no quería levantar sospechas… Nada deseo más que sacarte de ese lugar pero no lograría hacerlo sin que mi padre se enterase. Voy a seguir pensando una manera de sacarte de esto. Lo prometo. Mientras tanto lo único que puedo decir es que lo siento. _

_No solo por ti, si no por tu madre. Verla aguantarse las lágrimas fue horrible y Tara no paró de hablar maravillas de su hermano mayor y decir que te echaba de menos. Es una niña realmente adorable. Lamento que ella deba pasar por eso… debe ser difícil para un niño padecer de diabetes… _

_Ya no me queda nada más por decir. Espero que, al menos, intentes comprenderme. Y una vez más, lamento muchísimo haberte involucrado en esto._

_Isabella Swan._

Releí tres veces la carta, absorbiendo cada palabra. No sabía que pensar, había mucho que analizar. Lo de Charlie no me sorprendió para nada, era de público conocimiento.

Quería analizar todo lo allí escrito pero había algo en mí, un sentimiento que solo había tenido hacia mi madre y hermana que me desconcertaba. Deseaba poder salir y proteger a Isabella de lo que sea, sacarla de esa casa y esconderla para que Charlie ni nadie pudieran tocarle un pelo.

_¿Qué demonios me pasaba?_

Frustrado, apoyé mi cabeza entre mis manos intentando descifrar que carajo estaba funcionando mal en mí.

Una sensación de _deja vú_ me invadió al sentir las llaves girar en la cerradura de mi celda y a un guardia llamarme.

Las molestas esposas rodearon mis muñecas por segunda vez en el día y como el otro, me sacó de allí a empujones para que caminase.

Me sorprendí al ver que nos dirigíamos a la salida.

— ¿Puedo saber qué está pasando? — le pregunté cuando nos detuvimos en el lugar donde dejé mis pertenencias dos días atrás.

—Alguien pagó tu fianza, chico. — informó soltándome.

Una pelirroja mujer de mediana edad al otro lado del mostrador me devolvió lo poco con lo que había ingresado con la mirada al otro lado de la habitación, en donde recuerdo, estaba la sala de espera. Seguí el rumbo de su mirada esperando encontrarme con mi _bug_ personal pero me sorprendí al ver de quién se trataba.

Nuestros ojos, idénticos se cruzaron por una fracción de segundo pero los aparté inmediatamente girándome hacia el guardia.

— Devuélvanle su dinero. Prefiero pudrirme aquí.

—Compórtate como un adulto, Edward. — su autoritaria voz resonó en el silencioso lugar.

— ¿Con qué cara me dices eso? — espeté dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de furia.

—Sal de una maldita vez de este lugar y métete en el auto. — ordenó devolviéndome la mirada cargada con la misma intensidad.

—Claro… _papá._ — contesté bruscamente con sarcasmo mientras me dirigía a la salida.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Espero sus opiniones.**

**¡Miles de gracias por leer! :) **

**SharinPattinson**


End file.
